What Fairy Tail thinks of NaLu - Part IV Juvia
by lavandalove
Summary: Juvia unexpectedly becomes part of an interesting conversation and is awarded a sneak-peek into Natsu and Lucy's future, even if only in her mind. Part 4 of an ongoing series of one-shots


**With Juvia's entry we're halfway through this series, so four more stories left. I'm really grateful to everyone who read and reviewed. I finally have my computer back to so I'm able to actually answer reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this. **

It was a rowdy night at the Fairy Tail guild. Circumstances were such that everyone had somehow found their way to the guildhall that evening and chaos had descended upon them.

Juvia wasn't comfortable with this type of environment. She couldn't really stomach huge groups of people and mainly felt uncomfortable. But she refused to leave. Gray-sama was there, after all. And so was Lucy-san... And every other pretty girl in the guild, too.

If Juvia was completely honest, she knew that Lucy had no designs on Gray. It was Gray-sama that had harbored feelings for Lucy, Juvia knew this, too. She wasn't stupid and she'd spent a lot of time stalking Gray before she'd finally gathered enough courage to approach him on Akane Resort to see that the Ice Make mage was attracted to the Celestial wizard.

That wasn't even surprising, Lucy was a very pretty girl, nice and smart and sociable. That was something Juvia wasn't. She was just too awkward around people. She knew that she came on too strong on Gray, but she believed in expressing one's feelings fully, especially when it came to love. Everyone would like to know if they were loved by someone, right? Juvia would be ecstatic if Gray would declare himself as openly and honestly as she did.

Alas, he didn't and probably never would. He had a hard time expressing his feelings, Juvia knew that too.

A mention of Gajeel's name drew Juvia's attention back to the table and the conversation at hand. Gajeel-kun and Levy-san were a popular topic since they'd gotten together. Juvia was very happy for her friend, Gajeel deserved all the happiness he could get, and he did seem very happy with Levy.

"Bah," Natsu suddenly scoffed. "Soon we're gonna be overrun by iron bastards."

"What're you talking about, you moron?" Gray asked.

"Don't call me moron, ice-dick!" Natsu retorted and Juvia just knew that a fight was imminent.

Until Lucy intervened that is.

The blonde calmly grabbed Natsu by his ear and pulled him back to his seat beside her. "Sit down and behave." Then she cut a glare in Gray's direction. "Same goes for you too, Gray."

Both boys nodded meekly and Happy shivered from his seat on the table. "Lucy is scaaaaaary," he muttered and quickly eeped, when the blonde turned her glare on him.

Juvia sometimes wished she could control the boys with a glare like Lucy and Erza could.

"Now, back on topic," Lucy smiled at her partner. "What did you mean by overrun by iron bastards, Natsu?"

The pink-head scratched his hair and shrugged. "Well Gajeel's magic is stronger than Levy's. And while Dragon Slayer magic isn't hereditary like Celestial magic, it's dominant. When they have kids they'll probably end up Dragon Slayers too. If Gajeel trains them in Dragon Slayer magic."

"Can he do that?" Erza piped up at that point, her interest drawn away from her cake for the moment. "He isn't a dragon."

"He can," Natsu nodded. "He was taught by a dragon and like I said his magic is dominant. It would be something different with Luce and me, though."

"What do you mean?" Gray piped up.

"Celestial magic is hereditary and runs mainly in the female line, right Luce?"

The blonde just nodded and he continued.

"If we had a girl it'd be fifty-fifty what kind of magic she'd have. My magic is dominant though, so if we had a boy I could teach him Fire Dragon Slayer magic, just like Igneel taught me."

"Fascinating," Erza muttered obviously deep in thought and Juvia could only agree. It was fascinating.

She couldn't help but wonder what kind of magic her and Gray's child would have. But that really didn't matter. She just wished they would have a child, everything was secondary to that.

Lucy brought her back to the table again.

"Wait a second, Natsu," she mumbled, her face bright red. "Why are you talking like it's obvious you and I are gonna have children?"

Natsu just seemed puzzled. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "I mean, who else would I have children with?"

Lucy had no answer to that, just turned an even brighter shade of red while Gray, Erza and Happy all snickered.

Juvia sometimes wished Gray-sama was more like Natsu-san. Lucy-san was lucky, very lucky indeed.


End file.
